


Memoirs of the Chat Room

by Seeker



Category: Memoirs of the Mausoleum - K. L. Somniate
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Corgis, Crack, F/F, M/M, Multi, Texting, chat room, chris evans' hot bod, i don't know how to tag, uncomfortable amounts of spiderman memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker/pseuds/Seeker
Summary: 5 golden rings: mmm nice5 golden rings: I’d probably lick those absThe Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS: probably?5 golden rings: definitely. I’d definitely lick those abs.Two Be or Not 2 Bees: Same.Two Be or Not 2 Bees: look at that beautiful man.Two Be or Not 2 Bees: the American Dream.Blue Eyes White BOIII: his abs have abs…





	

_**THE MEME DREAM > The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS >> Spider-Ten, Blue Eyes White BOIII** _

**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : thats it guys

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I QUIT

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : FUCK SCHOOL FUCK ALL THIS BULLSHIT

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : THIS BITCH IS OUT

  
**Spider-Ten** : whats wrong Romina

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : what’s up buttercup :(

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : sick of all this college bullshit is what

  
**Spider-Ten** : 

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmao accurate af

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but anyway

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : i came here to change the world

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : not learn to play the rules of privileged white assholes

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : smh

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : o srry rome

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : nah, it’s good. I totally agree with you.

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmao

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : o ya hows your studies goin roman

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : your observing the behaviors of them lil kiddies yeah?

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : haha, yep! They’re going great! The kids are good to me :D

  
**Spider-Ten** : they dont like me…

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : no that’s not true, ten, they do

  
**Spider-Ten** : then explain Tony

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ???

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : Tony Briser. He’s one of the kids i’m observing.

  
**Spider-Ten** : and he hates me

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : no he doesn’t… he’s just troubled

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : more like Tony is a lil BITCH

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : SEVEN

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmfao <3 <3

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : anywayyyy im lonely af

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wanna eat dinner with us?

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : fuck ya I do

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : where you at

  
**Blue Eyes White BOII** **I** : We’re at the house atm. Elijah and I were deciding where to go

 

 **Spider-Ten** : what about free birds?

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : YOU LIL BITCH YOU TRYING TO STEREOTYPE ME

  
**Spider-Ten** : no I just like burritos :(

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmao jk

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : imma go tho imma go

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : fucking love me some burritos

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : especially if three makes it for me

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : her face every time lmaoooo

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : lol yeah, she hates handling the sauces

  
**Spider-Ten** : so we’re going right

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** hell ya we are lil man

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : autobots roll out!!!

  
\----  
_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed > Two Be or Not 2 Bees >> The One and Only Hermione Granger, Three Birds Burritos!, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS, Viva la Pluto, Spider-Ten, Blue Eyes White BOIII**_

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wow this is a big group chat, how many people are on here?

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : hella

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : thanks Two, I didn’t notice

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : you’re welcome :)

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : that was sarcasm

  
**Three Birds Burritos!** : Why did you invite us all into this group chat, Jonathan?

  
**5 golden rings** : ooh you kno it serious when Three is busting out the full names, everyone

  
**Three Birds Burritos!** : Stay out of this, Jennifer.

  
**5 golden rings** : god, don’t use my name ew

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ya you don’t look like a Jennifer

  
**5 golden rings** : shut up Seven

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : make me

 

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : let me watch?

 

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : JONATHAN.

 

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : oh, sorry hun, I promise I still love you :)

 

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : That’s not the point, Jonathan.

 

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : The point is that I’m at work while you created this group chat.

 

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : Do you know how aggravating it is to keep hearing my phone buzz whenever anyone of you have something lovely to say?

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmao ya she’s aggravated

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : looking at her right now while eating this damn good burrito

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : what about keeping your phone on silent?

  
**Three Birds Burritos!** : I would usually, but I’m expecting an academic note from my advisor any minute.

  
**Three Birds Burritos!** : But I know Jonathan wouldn’t just message us all at once out of the blue.

  
**Three Birds Burritos!** : Out with it, Jonathan.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : oh babe, you know me so well.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : okay. We are here today because…

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : David and I are getting married.

  
**2 Sixy for My Shirt** : what

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : what

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wtf

  
**Spider-Ten** : 

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : LOL

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : just kidding.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : though, I love how Ten isn’t as shocked.

  
**Spider-Ten** : life is long. I ceased to be perturbed.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : …

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : …

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : …

  
**5 golden rings** : damn, ten, who hurt you bb

  
**5 golden rings** : want me to make it better? :)

  
**Spider-Ten** : no

  
**5 golden rings** : wtf why not

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : because he has roman to make it better ;)

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : SEVEN WTF

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I mean

  
**Spider-Ten** : we’re friends…

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : …yeah…

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I’m rolling my eyes so hard at what I’m seeing right now

  
**2 Sixy for My Shir** t: I hope it rolls out of your head.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : oh, baby, talk dirty to me.

  
**Three Birds Burritos!** : JUST TELL US THE NEWS SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : alright, alright, calm down, Trinity, I’m getting there.

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wait, eight isn’t in this group chat?

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : no one wants him here

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ouch.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : ONE: that’s right. TWO: unfortunately I have to invite him in to tell him.

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ugh

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : hes such a sleaze.

  
**5 golden rings** : a misogynistic one, too.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : sorry, my dears, but it’s important. And anyways, he DID punch out a nazi the other day, didn’t he?

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I guess

  
**5 golden rings** : he’s still a shit human being, even if he’s patriotic.

  
_**Two Be or Not 2 Bees >> Dante’s 8th CIRCLE is added!**_

  
**Dante’s 8th CIRCLE** : what the fuck?

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : We’re here today for me to tell you that

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : We are to go to Branson’s Dinner party two weeks from today!

 

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : His orders.

 

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : That’s all?

 

_**Three Birds Burritos! has left the chat.** _

  
**Dante’s 8th CIRCLE** : wow

 

_**Two Be or Not 2 Bees has banned Dante’s 8th CIRCLE from the chat.** _

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : LMAO

  
**The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : so that’s it?

  
**The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : we’re just going to some dinner party?

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : yeah, but a rich one.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : with all the important people.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : they want to see us, to see if we make a good impression for dear ole Branson.

  
**The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE:** yea whatever.

  
_**The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE has left the chat.**_

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : well, at least nothing is on fire.

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : this time :/

  
\---

  
_**Dante’s 8th CIRCLE >> Two Be or Not 2 Bees**_

  
**Dante’s 8th CIRCLE** : let me back in the group chat

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : no.

  
\---

  
_**THE MEME DREAM > Spider-Ten >> Blue Eyes White BOIII, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS**_

  
**Spider-Ten** : guys

  
**Spider-Ten** : i found new memes

  
**Spider-Ten** :

  
**Spider-Ten** : 

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : LMAOOO

  
**Spider-Ten** : 

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : SO YOU DO WATCH THAT ANIME SHIT

  
**Spider-Ten** : what no I don’t

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : you watch NARUTO I don’t want to hear you protest

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : YOU LIKE THAT TENTACLE SHIT LMAOOO

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : YOU WEEB

  
**Spider-Ten** : I am NOT

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : but he watches it with me, and I’m not a weeb.

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : roman all you watch is Naruto

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : that makes you a weeb by default

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : smh

  
**Spider-Ten** : 

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** LMAOO

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you have a lot of… spiderman memes...

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ya Ten whats with you and spiderman

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : like theres nothin wrong with that but

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : im confused

  
**Spider-Ten** : i like spiderman…

  
**Spider-Ten** : because even when he screws up

 

 **Spider-Ten** : even when everyone thinks he’s bad

 

 **Spider-Ten** : he still tries his best

 

 **Spider-Ten** : hes still a hero

 

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : …

 

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : …

  
**Spider-Ten** : what

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : i need to hug you

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : me too

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : stay where youre at elijah

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : roman and i are going to bring ice cream and cuddle the shit out of you

  
**Spider-Ten** : i’m lactose intolerant…

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : shut up and feel the love

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : we’re on our way <3

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : <3

  
**Spider-Ten** : …

  
**Spider-Ten** : …

  
**Spider-Ten** : <3

  
\---

  
_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed > Two Be or Not 2 Bees >> The One and Only Hermione Granger, Three Birds Burritos!, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS, Viva la Pluto, Spider-Ten, Blue Eyes White BOIII**_

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** _ **:**_ So, what do you guys think of

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : this

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : 

  
**5 golden rings** : mmm nice

  
**5 golden rings** : I’d probably lick those abs

 

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : probably?

  
**5 golden rings** : definitely. I’d definitely lick those abs.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Same.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : look at that beautiful man.

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : the American Dream.

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : his abs have abs…

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : he’s pretty good looking for a guy

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : you latent homosexual

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : what

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : what

  
**Spider-Ten** : hes alright

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : wait

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : So you don’t think Chris Evans is hot, Elijah?

  
**Spider-Ten** : ...blondes arent really my type…

  
**5 golden rings** : what

  
**5 golden rings** : wtf

  
**5 golden rings** : I came out to have a good time and i’m feeling so attacked rn

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I like blondes…

  
**5 golden rings** : …

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : …

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : like the BROWNIE. You know those blondie brownies. and the singer!

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : righttt

  
**Spider-Ten** : you know whats cute

  
**Spider-Ten** : 

  
**Spider-Ten** : my new dog

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : WHAT THE FUCK

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Holy shit

  
**5 golden rings** : A DOG???

 

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : HARLEY :DD

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wait you know this dog roman

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : yeah! Elijah got her from Connor! I went with him!

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : WTF AND YOU DIDN’T BRING ME

  
**Spider-Ten** : you were busy…

  
**Viva La Pluto** : how is she doing, ten?

 

 **Spider-Ten** : good

 

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : SHE’S SO CUTE

  
**Spider-Ten** : I know right!!

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : why didn’t you let me have a dog, Connor

  
**Viva La Pluto** : ten and roman usually help me out on the weekends… and Harley needed a home…

  
**5 golden rings** : you were just too lazy to actually send out a memo or ads, weren’t you

  
**Viva La Pluto** : you got me there

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : to think I could’ve had a cute corgi pupper…

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : she’s really feisty and happy though

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : really mischievous

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : so we named her Harley as a reference to DC’s Harley Quinn

  
**5 golden rings** : wtf when did you guys get married and adopted a dog??

  
**5 golden rings** : and I thought romance was dead

  
**5 golden rings** : if you get divorced I’m marrying you, Ten

  
**Spider-Ten** : what no

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : we’re not married…

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I call dibs as godmother

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lord knows you two can’t even take care of yourselves let alone a lil baby puppy <3

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : we’re not married!

  
**Viva La Pluto** : you’re a little married. Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you taken in Harley alone.... She needs some stability in her life…

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wtf!

  
**Spider-Ten** : is it so bad to be with me…

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wait what no

  
**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : ooh it’s getting serious now

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII:** I always have fun when I’m with you, Elijah

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I wouldn’t trade it for the world :D

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you’re one of the best parts of my day

  
**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : getting Harley with you was just the cherry on top

  
**Spider-Ten** : …

  
**Spider-Ten** : I need to go walk Harley

 

_**Spider-Ten has left the chat.**_

 

 **Blue Eyes White BOII** I: wait I wanna walk her too!

 

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I want to come along :)

 

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wtf no

 

_**Blue Eyes White BOIII has left the chat**_

 

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : boo, you whore.

  
\---

  
_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed >, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS >> The One and Only Hermione Granger, Two Be or Not 2 Bees, Three Birds Burritos!, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, Viva la Pluto**_

  
**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** GUESS WHO GOT BABYSITTER DUTIES

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : 

 

 **Viva La Pluto** : !!!

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I know right?? Its her early Halloween costume

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ten doesn’t know yet

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I make a bombass godmother

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : baby Harley is gonna be the cutest most pampered godchild ever <3 <3 <3

 **5 golden rings** : where are her parents

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : romans in class doing his

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : you know

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : psychology hoodoo

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ten’s helping Branson set up the dinner party for next week

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : yes, remember, we all have to go to that next week.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : but on the topic of pets

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : check out my newest darling

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : her name is Third

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : 

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : BWAHAHAHA

 **5 golden rings** : what’s with her expression wtf

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : she looks like she hates you lmaoooo

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : She doesn’t HATE me

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : she’s just… still warming up to me

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** maybe she hates you because you gave her a SHITTY NAME

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wait wtf would you name her that

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : well, it sounds like a good name…

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : that’s because his first and second pets were too much.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Hazzy, don’t be hateful to my past darlings :(

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : heya one

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : Salutations.

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : And I’m not being hateful. I’m merely speaking the truth.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : well, saying they were ‘too much’ isn’t very nice…

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : your first pet was a hamster that frequently escaped its cage and defecated everywhere.

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : including on my thesis.

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger:** your second pet was a raccoon you picked up from the campus underground sewers.

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : jesus Christ Two you have a problem

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I do not

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : mom said you have to learn to love everything

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : even the ugly parts

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : love is the answer

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : Jesus is the answer.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Oh, babe, right on time!

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : don’t call me that…

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : whatever. Will you help me show up Roman and Ten by becoming darling Third’s parent with me?

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : Let me think this over.

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt:** No.

 **5 golden rings** : oooh burn

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : savage

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees:** David, how could you.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I thought we were something.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : something special…

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : I do not recall anything of the sort.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : that’s not what you said last night though...

_**2 Sixy for My Shirt has left the chat.** _

**Two Be or Not 2 Bees:** :(

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmaoooo the way he exited

 **5 golden rings** : Exit stage left (pursued by bear)

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : LMAOO YES

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : ugh, now I have to go chase Six down to see if he’s still coming over to dinner with mom

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : …

 **5 golden rings** : …

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : …wait…

 **5 golden rings** : are you and six a…?

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : :)

_**Two Be or Not 2 Bees has left the chat.** _

**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : what the fuck did i just witness

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : Two is what you witnessed.

\---

_**DomiNICTRIX >> Blue Eyes White BOIII** _

**DomiNICTRIX** : hey roman

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ???

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : why is your username like that…

 **DomiNICTRIX** : … it was Romina’s idea

 **DomiNICTRIX** : but anyway

 **DomiNICTRIX** : I want to ask you a favor

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ok what’s up

 **DomiNICTRIX** : well

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : …well…?

 **DomiNICTRIX** : forget it nm

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wAIT

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : just spit it out, jesus

 **DomiNICTRIX** : ok ok

 **DomiNICTRIX** : you know how I…

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : how you…?

 **DomiNICTRIX** : like…

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : like? Like what?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : okay u kno wat

 **DomiNICTRIX** : you know I like Romina right?

 **DomiNICTRIX** : I need your help in asking if she likes me

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : oh was that all

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wait

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : WTF

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you like seven???

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : Since when?!?

 **DomiNICTRIX** : since forever okay!!

 **DomiNICTRIX** : now help me!!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : dude I’m still blown by the fact that you like Seven

 **DomiNICTRIX** : why

 **DomiNICTRIX** : you got a problem with that?

 **DomiNICTRIX** : I still have pictures of ten in a face mask with braids in his hair when he was at Romina’s that night for a ‘girl’s night out’

 **DomiNICTRIX** : but it was just an excuse to exfoliate nicely and to hang with video games

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wtf where’s your proof

_**DomiNICTRIX sent a picture.** _

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : oh my god

 **DomiNICTRIX** : you don’t want those pictures sent to Grace, do you

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : SO IT WAS YOU

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : Ten was so mad at me because I couldn’t hang!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : or, he wasn’t mad, but he had that face that looked like I SHOT HIS DOG

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : but I was blackmailed by her to be her slave for the week!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : because I didn’t want embarrassing photos to be leaked!!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : she was a witch!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : who knew such a nice girl was so witchy!!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : but importantly

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : who knew YOU WERE THE ONE BEHIND ALL THAT SHIT

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : FUCK YOU Wkewkjwf

 **DomiNICTRIX** : yeah yeah cry me a river

 **DomiNICTRIX** : I was just mad that she was hanging with Ten all the time

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : so you decided to fuck with me???? WAT IS WRONG WITH YOUWEJ

 **DomiNICTRIX** : leaking those pictures to Grace was an ACCIDENT, JESUS

 **DomiNICTRIX** : she went through my phone!

 **DomiNICTRIX** : and it snowballed from there

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : U NO WAT FUCK YOU

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I’m going to tell seven and ten

 **DomiNICTRIX** : do it and I LEAK THOSE PICTURES

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : they’re not even that embarrassing!!

 **DomiNICTRIX** : oh so you really want to chance that with Ten’s own feelings?

 **DomiNICTRIX** : what seems not embarrassing to you may seem embarrassing to him

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ugh fuck you man

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : fuck you

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you’re awful

 **DomiNICTRIX** : look I just want to see if Romina likes me ok?

 **DomiNICTRIX** : just help a brother out will you?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you’re no brother of mine

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you’re a scoundrel

 **DomiNICTRIX** : are you going to help me or not?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ugh

\---

**Blue Eyes White BOIII >> The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS**

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : hey Romina!

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ya

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I know this is kinda out of the blue but

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : do you have a crush on someone

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wtf y are you asking

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I’m just curious…

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : …

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : …

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : will it convince you to tell me if I say my social image is at stake here?

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wat social image

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : you never had any

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : that was the lie they told you

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wtf that’s not nice???

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but you wear shame so well…

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : :(

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : alright fine

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but only because we’re friends

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but...yeah…yeah I like someone

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : is it…

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : dominic?

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wtf no

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : what???!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : don’t you like dominic?

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ya? He’s like a bro to me

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : my bfffe

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : stands for my “Best Friend For Fucking Ever”

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : oh

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : then who is it

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : bitch like i’ll tell you

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : who you think I am

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : but I thought we were friends

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : and hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : welcome to the real world

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : :’(

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : jfc

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : its someone we both know ok

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : all u need to know

\---

**Blue Eyes White BOIII >> DomiNICTRIX**

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : it’s not you

 **DomiNICTRIX** : what

 **DomiNICTRIX** : fuck

 **DomiNICTRIX** : ok

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : that’s all?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : just an ok?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you’re not mad????

 **DomiNICTRIX** : well, I’m upset

 **DomiNICTRIX** : but not mad

 **DomiNICTRIX** : she chooses who she likes

 **DomiNICTRIX** : I’m not gonna force her

 **DomiNICTRIX** : her friendship means the world to me

 **DomiNICTRIX** : and I’m a nice dude

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : no you’re a dick

\---

_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed > The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS >> The One and Only Hermione Granger, Two Be or Not 2 Bees, Three Birds Burritos!, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, Viva la Pluto, Spider-Ten, Blue Eyes White BOIII** _

**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** ok

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : fr tho

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : gimme your origin stories on your usernames

 **Spider-Ten** : 

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ok well urs is fuckin obvious lmaoo

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : yeah I’ve been wondering but why do you guys have number names?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : there’s some of you that I have never heard a real name from

 **The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : talking bout me behind my back bitch?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : no…

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : but that’s my point! I don’t know your name besides Four!

 **The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : gonna stay like that

 **The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : I love burning things and the beatles

 **The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : peace out

_**The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE left the chat.** _

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : well ok then

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : we were all part of Branson’s scholarship opportunity at one point, Roman.

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : scholarship?

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger:** Yes. He’s an influential man that gave scholarships to whoever he deemed full of ‘potential’.

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : sounds kinda shady tbh

 **5 golden rings** : eh, kinda is

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but anyways

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : we and a lot of other people got the scholarships to start college

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but we’re his personal favorites

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : so we’ve been in cahoots 5ever since he keeps meeting all of us at the same time consistently

 **5 golden rings** : bitch that’s my number

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : 5ever(™) >:)

 **5 golden rings** : bitch

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmao

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : anyway

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : my username is special

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : because the number seven is a special number—a magical number

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : and the phrase the seventh son of a seventh son is cool and shit

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but I’m not a dude so

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : SUN for my SUNNY personality

 **5 golden rings** : your nose is growing long with your LIES

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : stfu

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : and BUNS is for my

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : …shapely…’buns’ :)

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : they are indeed shapely

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : bruh you creep

 **5 golden rings** : hate to agree with him but yeah

 **5 golden rings** : shapely…

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : oh

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : I didn’t choose my name, Jonathan did.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : lol she works at free birds and she likes birds.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : it rhymes and it works!

_**Three Birds Burritos! has left the chat.** _

**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Aww

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : funny story about my username actually…

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : It was David’s birthday and he gave him a box of bees.

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : But not before shaking it.

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : And then David opened it.

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : bees?

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : bees.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : :)

 **Spider-Ten** : youre twisted…

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : David likes it.

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : Leave me out of it.

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wait why is six’s username like that

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : did you choose that voluntarily?

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : Voluntarily? No. Blame Two.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I was conflicted between 2 Sixy for My Shirt

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : and Sixy Daddy Af

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : oh my god

 **Spider-Ten** : daddy?

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : TEN NO WEJFAWKL

_**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS has banned Two Be or Not 2 Bees from the chat.** _

**2 Sixy for My Shirt** : but I am not a priest…

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : oh my god

**\---**

_**Two Be or Not 2 Bees >> 2 Sixy for My Shirt** _

**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : tell Romina to let me back in :(

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I was having so much fun

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : hmm

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : no.

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : this is penance.

\---

 **5 golden rings** : mine was based off of that dumbass stupid Christmas carol

 **5 golden rings** : gold hair? My number is five?

 **5 golden rings** : 5 golden rings?

 **5 golden rings** : Sue me, I’m so original.

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : at least yours isn’t based off of yu gi oh

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : mine is a reference to the rich guy’s strongest card but I’m a really white boy so

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ya your white af alright

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : thank you for your observations, Romina

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : what about you, Hayden?

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : I like books and admire Hermione Granger.

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : Jonathan thought it fitting to bestow that title on me.

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : nice.

 **Spider-Ten** : what about 8

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : he’s a piece of shit, so dante’s circle he became

 **Viva La Pluto** : my number is nine, and I still believe that our solar system has 9 planets, hence Pluto

 **5 golden rings** : there are only 8 planets, connor

 **Spider-Ten** : hey, I believe in Pluto

 **5 golden rings** : I don’t

 **Spider-Ten** : VIVA LA PLUTO FUCK YOU

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** *wipes tear from eye* my ten, growing up so fast

 **Spider-Ten** : I got your back connor

 **Viva La Pluto** : thank you ten

 **Viva La Pluto** : Pluto is also another reference to the dog in Disney

 **Viva La Pluto** : since I like dogs

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : omg

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : Oohhhh

 **Spider-Ten:** that’s actually really great??

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : learning the backstory behind the usernames is just

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : so cool

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : names are so cool. Holds so much power

 **5 golden rings** : lol

 **5 golden rings** : u fucking nerd

_\---_

_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed > Spider-Ten >> The One and Only Hermione Granger, Two Be or Not 2 Bees, Three Birds Burritos!, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS, Viva la Pluto, Blue Eyes White BOIII** _

**Spider-Ten** : GUYS

 **Spider-Ten** : HARLEY RAN OFF

 **Spider-Ten** : HAVE YOU SEEN HER

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wtf

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : when did she leave?

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : how did she leave???

 **Spider-Ten** : I WAS WALKING HER

 **Spider-Ten** : BUT SHE SAW SOME PIGEONS

 **Spider-Ten** : AND BROKE AWAY FROM ME

 **Spider-Ten** : IVE BEEN CHASING HER BUT I LOST HER

 **Spider-Ten** : HELP

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : oh shit hold on I’ll be right there

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : where are you

 **Spider-Ten** : by the Gallows Common Room area

 **Spider-Ten** : HURRY PLS

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : On it

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : u got this boys

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Harley’s a corgi, right?

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ya

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : the cutest corgi to ever corgi

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : is this her?

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : 

 **Spider-Ten** : WFLAJEFJALWKEFJKA

 **Spider-Ten** : WHERE

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : :)

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : are you the one throwing the tennis ball…?

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : yep :)

 **Spider-Ten** : WHERE IS SHE

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : safe and sound

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : You better hurry, otherwise Two’s lizard may bully Harley.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : uh excuse YOU, Harley is the one bullying my little Third.

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : Two and your dog is on the east side of campus.

 **Spider-Ten** : WFJAWEJF

_**Spider-Ten has left the chat.** _

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : guess that means Two is cancelled huh

_**Blue Eyes White BOIII has left the chat.** _

**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : man imagine the headlines

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : overzealous cute corgi

 **5 golden rings** : bowls over all civilians in her path?

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : lmao yes

\---

_**The Meme Dream > Blue Eyes White BOIII** **> > Spider-Ten, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS **_

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : guys

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : GUUUYYYYS

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I think im drunkwla

 **Spider-Ten** : ya we know

 **Spider-Ten** : we all are

 **Spider-Ten** : were sittin in ur livin room

 **Spider-Ten** : together

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : why are we texting

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : we’re literally a fwaaek feet away

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : *fwea

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : FUCK

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : **few

 **Spider-Ten** : lol

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : dont wanna sit up

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : lazy as shit

 **Spider-Ten** : im gonna send memes

 **Spider-Ten** : I really like memes

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : we no hun, we know

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : go ahead

 **Spider-Ten** : 

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : lmAOO

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : me in retail

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ugh dont remind me

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I have work n the mronging

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : y did we think this was a good idea

 **Spider-Ten** : the economy

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : u right

 **Spider-Ten** : 

 **Spider-Ten** : LOLLL

 **Spider-Ten** : spiderman mems are my life now

 **Spider-Ten** : I can die happy

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : plz don’t

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I like u 2 much

 **Spider-Ten** : I like u too

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : aww

 **Spider-Ten** : but

 **Spider-Ten** : I like u more than a friend shoul

 **Spider-Ten** : im sorry

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wit

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wtf

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : wait I like u more thn a frend too

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : !!! so dont be sorry!

 **Spider-Ten** : wat really?

 **Spider-Ten** : fuk

 **Spider-Ten** : how do I ask u out

 **Spider-Ten** : should I find a spidermen meme

 **Blue Eyes White** **BOIII** : lmao

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : no u don’t have to

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : i wanna go out with you

 **Spider-Ten** : oh

 **Spider-Ten** : ok

 **Spider-Ten** : :)

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : :)

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : <3

 **Spider-Ten** : …

 **Spider-Ten** : <3

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : :D

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** im too drunk right now

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : to even think this is cute

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : and it is cute

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but uh

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : why do u hav that meme when youre an orphan too….

 **Spider-Ten** : …

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : …

 **Spider-Ten** : wat hav I done

_**Spider-Ten has left the chat.** _

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : omfg I think u made him cry Romina????!

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : fuck im so sorru

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : tell him that don’t text it!

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : well get ur bf game on and lets go hug him omfg

**\---**

_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed > The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS >> The One and Only Hermione Granger, Two Be or Not 2 Bees, Three Birds Burritos!, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, Viva la Pluto, Spider-Ten, Blue Eyes White BOIII** _

**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : I am eponine

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : dont stand in my way

 **Spider-Ten** : oh so does that mean you can sing now

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : yes

 **Spider-Ten** : ive heard you sing

 **Spider-Ten** : it is not pretty

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : you little bitch

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : remind me to never help your ass again

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I’m sure you sing well, Romina

 **Spider-Ten** : no she really doesn’t

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : oh ya wheres your proof, huh? Show me, little Asian boi

_**Spider-Ten has sent an audio.** _

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : omg

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : WHEN DID YOU

 **Spider-Ten** : the night we had a ‘girls night out’

 **Spider-Ten** : I have the #receipts

 **5 golden rings** : ooh exposed

 **5 golden rings** : how does that make you feel

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : dont be a smartass

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : like any of you can sing

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : and no matter what, I am eponine

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : ON MY OWNN

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : I am the LAW

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : and there’s javert lmao

 **Spider-Ten** : I never said I could sing

 **Spider-Ten** : you just assumed

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : I can’t either :(

 **5 golden rings** : I can :)

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : what

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : wtf is your proof, huh

_**5 golden rings has sent an audio**._

**Blue Eyes White BOIII** : omgg

 **Spider-Ten** : wow

 **Spider-Ten** : I think im impressed

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : Oh now you can SING??

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** what else you got under your sleeves Jennifer?

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : perfect hair and perfect sass

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : and now fucking perfect voice along with your stupid perfect face

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : what more can you do that makes me want to make out with you?!

 **5 golden rings** : …

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** :...

 **Spider-Ten** :  …

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ….

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ...oh

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : omg i mean

_**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS has left the chat.** _

**5 golden rings** : wtf…

_**5 golden rings has left the chat.** _

**Blue Eyes White BOIII:** oh my god

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : OH MY GOD

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : that was pretty gay

 **Spider-Ten** : does that make me gavroche

\---

_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed > Two Be or Not 2 Bees >> The One and Only Hermione, Three Birds Burritos!, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS, Viva la Pluto, Spider-Ten, Blue Eyes White BOIII** _

**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : remember fellas.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Branson’s dinner party is tomorrow.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : Be there or be square. :)

 **The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : fuck off

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : rude.

\---

_**The Group Chat Of Glorious Sin… No Eight Allowed > Three Birds Burritos! >> The One and Only Hermione ,Two Be or Not 2 Bees, The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE, 5 golden rings, 2 Sixy for My Shirt, The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS, Viva la Pluto, Spider-Ten, Blue Eyes White BOIII** _

**Three Birds Burritos!** : Jonathan… what the hell??

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : it was all justified

 **5 golden rings** : shit u know its serious when Trin curses

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : 

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : HOW

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : well

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : YOU MADE OUT WITH SIX IN PUBLIC

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees:** there is nothing wrong with a little kissing here and there...

 **Spider-Ten** : you were stripping six of his clothes

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : and you stuffed a hand down his pants

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : the woman was a travesty against society- i merely remedied that

_**2 Sixy for My Shirt has left the chat.** _

_**The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS invited 2 Sixy for My Shirt in the chat.** _

**Blue Eyes White BOIII:** you’re not leaving that easily

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : please, let me die.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : aww hon, don’t be shy now

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I’m willing for a …repeat performance ;)

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : lord have mercy on this heathen’s soul.

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : Two, you flipped her off and told her to go suck a dick

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : purely justified, she was homophobic, i had to put her in place

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : just because you have the money and influence does not mean you are any better than other human beings

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : you told Four to go wild

 **Spider-Ten:** and he started a food fight

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : but not before he screamed ANARCHY BITCHES

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : and he threw mash potatoes at the high ranking woman

 **The BEATLES ARE ON FIRE** : lmao

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : ok I’m hurt

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : why are you all accusing ME when it wasn’t just my fault

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I’m not the only one that decided to PARTICIPATE in the food fight like it was some hunger games with Katniss and Peeta

 **5 golden rings** : hey, you participated RIGHT AFTER us

 **5 golden rings** : and this was my first date with my gf

 **5 golden rings** : I had to make it good

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS:** aww  <3

 **5 golden rings** : :)

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I’m not the one that snuck the dog into the reception!

 **Spider-Ten** : are you talking shit about my dog

 **Spider-Ten** : she is an INNOCENT

 **Spider-Ten** : and I couldnt leave her alone at home

 **Spider-Ten** : thats bad parenting

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : What do you know about parenting?

 **Spider-Ten** : more than you.

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : ….

 **2 Sixy for My Shirt** : Touche.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : I’m not the one that stole all the cake and snuck away to eat it!

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : hey in my defense I have a sweet tooth

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : and Branson doesn’t halfsie anything

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : the cake was fucking delicious

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII:** it was no lie

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : so of course I was going to eat it

 **Spider-Ten** : with me

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : with Elijah

 **Spider-Ten** : and with our corgi daughter

 **The Seventh Sun of the 7th BUNS** : amen to that

 **5 golden rings** : hallelujah

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : I think it is fine.

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : Fine? Fine??? How is any of this FINE, One, tell me that.

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger** : Branson was grinning his grin.

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : ugh which one

 **The One and Only Hermione Granger:** The rictus one.

 **5 golden rings** : oh yeah, he was definitely fine with the situation then.

 **Three Birds Burritos!** : Ugh, fine.

_**Three Birds Burritos! has left the chat.** _

**Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : well

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : that was fun.

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : but all’s well that ends well, am I right? :)

 **Spider-Ten:**  

 **Blue Eyes White BOIII** : pffftt

 **Two Be or Not 2 Bees** : wow, you are all cancelled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did it. Through strife and lack of sleep BUT PURE DETERMINATION- i did it. and it's not even the Harry Potter au fml. 
> 
> Kira, thank you for creating such a wonderful world. I'm in love and WILL WRITE MORE. I have many side projects... this one was just one of them that I finished the quickest (lmao quick my ass, my time management is poor af)


End file.
